you are my love
by km-fan
Summary: A brand new AbhiRika story, based on current track.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody i am back with a new story. Plot given by my friend AS Anjaana, thanks dear. Hope you like it.

Thanks for all the readers and reviewers of my stories for supporting me all through. Hope you all like this one too.

This story set after abhirika's quarrel in forensic lab.

* * *

After solving the case:

Abhijeet while returning to his house, thinking about the incident which took place at forensic lab.

He quarreled with his love, his jaan, his soul mate...how can he do that. He never had a thought of such thing would happen in his life. He remembered the entire scenario and their conversation.

 **Flashback:**

Abhi entered into fl and showing movie ticket to tarika: hello! tarika jee

Tarika by looking at the tickets says: movie ke tickets hai?

Abhi: haa! shaam chei(6) baje ki

Tarika(questioning) : aaj shaam ke?

Abhi: haan

Tarika: nai abhi aaj not possible

Abhi(seriously): kyu nahi possible?

Tarika : raat ke aat(8) baje tak ek report submit karni hai

Abhi (with surprised look): report! konsi report tarika jee aaj hamne to aap ko koi case diya he nahi

Tarika : uper se aaya hai

Abhi : matlab nahi chalegi?

Tarika : sorry abhi aaj not possible

Abhi(tried to explain her): kya tarika jee mushkil se time nikal paya hu aur wo bhi aapke liye warna tumhe to pata hai na kitna busy schedule hai mera

Tarika: mujhe pata hai abhijeet tumhara schedule bohat busy hota hai par mai kya karu aaj mera schedule busy hai

Abhi: schedule busy hai madam jee aapka schedule isliye busy hota hai kyun ki hamare cid wale aapko case dete hai warna aap to free bhaithi hoti

Tarika(seriously): acha tum case laake dete ho jise solve hum he karte hai

Abhi: mai aisa nahi maanta

Tarika: tumhe maanna padega kyu ki cid aaj tak jitne bhi cases solve kiye hai na usme forensic ka bohat bada haat hai. Hamari wajah se sahi mujrim pakda jata warna begunah logon ko saza milti Wo to hum he hai ki unhe sahi raasta dikha te hai

Abhi: ek minute Hamlog badi mushkil se saboot ikatta kar ke late hai aur aap log use ye jo hare ,neele, lal, peeley pani hai na usme daal kar ajeb sa nateeja nikal deta nahi Kabhi kabhi aap log case suljha ne ki bajaye case uljha dete ho

Tarika(with angry tone): tumko aisa lagta hai

Abhi: haan

Tarika: agar tumko aisa lagta hai to aate he kyu ho forensic me Tum mat aaya karo aaj se hamare lab me.

She moved towards her desk and suddenly turned towards him and said

Tarika: aur abhijeet aaj tak hamare beech me jo kuch bhi tha na wo sab khatam

Abhi was shocked but he also said with anger

Abhi: aisa tha kya hamare beech me jo khatam ho jayega kuch bhi to nahi.

He took out the tickets and tared it.

 **Flashback end.**

His mind was disturbed totally, his frustration is rising at its maximum range. The sentence "aur abhijeet aaj tak hamare beech me jo kuch bhi tha na wo sab khatam" was continuously echoing in his ears.

He was frequently changing the car gears, continuously pressing the accelerator, rotating the steering with full power and finally reached home.

Abhi entered into the house and daya was sitting on the couch.

Daya(smiling): kya boss! itna dher karde aney me. hogaya thumhara file work? submit kardeya na ACP sir ko?

Abhi(not making eye contact and said helplessly): haa.

Daya(observed his buddy's behavior and he knows the reason but didn't speak anything about it): chalo! jakey fresh hojav khana tayar hai.

Abhi: mujhey bhuk nahi hai thum khalo.

Daya: arey! aisa kisa bhuk nahi hai. thum pehley andar jav aur fresh hojav mai khana laga detha hu

Abhi(shouting): kaha na daya mujhey nahi khana hai matlab nahi khana hai bas.

Daya stunned at his place and abhijeet rushed into his room banging the door. Daya know the reason about abhijeet's behavior and thought of talking with him later.

 **At tarika's residence:**

The same frustration is revolving in tarika's mind too. His words were echoing in her ears "aisa tha kya hamare beech me jo khatam ho jayega. kuch bhi to nahi.". She was murmuring continuously as "abhi! how can you tell this to me, kuch bhi tho nahi hai hamarey beech mai".

"okay! fine tho mai bhi dekh thi hu tum kab tak mujhsey naraaz rahogey". "Mai bhi baat nahi karney wali thumsey".

"Thumhey hamarey rishtey ko ehesas karney chaheye abhijeet. Aur thumhey kysa ehasas dilana wo mai acchi tarha se jaanthi hu".

While she was murmuring tarika's mom came to her.

Tarika mom: Tarika! kya hua? kis soonch me doobey hue ho?

Tarika: nahi ma kuch nahi, bas isey he kuch...

Tarika mom(cutting her words): ha ha mujhey pata hai. is umar me isa hota hai kabhi kabhi.

Tarika: kya matlab maa?

Tarika's mom: arey! budhu shadhi ka umar hai tera. Tab tak tumhara shadhi nahi hojatha isa khyal lo me dubna hotatha hai.

Tarika: kya ma aap bhi. Me kuch bhi karu, kuch bhi soonchu wo shadi se jood degi aap.

Tarika mom(smiling): Tum jab tak shadi ko haa nahi karegi tab tak mai tumhey isa torture karthey rahungi.

Tarika(irritating look): kya maa mai pehley se paeshaan hu aur aap mujhey aur bhi pareshan kar rahe hai. Aur yahi baath shadi ki tho mai abi nahi karney wali hu.

She went inside her room, shouting at her mom.

* * *

 **A/N: Tho kysa laga aap sab ko ye story...good, average,poor.**

 **Jo bhi ho zaroor bataiye ga please.**

 **And do tell me whether I should continue or not.**

 **Bye! Take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! guys hope you all are doing well. Sorry for being very late.**

 **Kamikaze Me: Thanks you dear. Here is your awaiting update.**

 **ASAnjaana: Feeling happy that you liked the start. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **swinka: Thanks for reviewing dear and sorry for updating this new chapter veryyyyyy... late.**

 **Abhirikajaan: Thank you so much dear for the support you gave me to continue the story. Take care.**

 **Daya's Mahi: Thanks dear. Hope you like this one too.**

 **: Thanks a lot dear. Sorry for making you wait so...long.**

 **Guddi abhirika fan: Thank you baby. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much dear. Here is your most awaited chapter.**

 **aditi: Thanks dear, thanks for supporting me. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Sakshi: Thank you soooooo much.**

 **kk's lovely sis: Thank you sis for reviewing.**

 **Guest: Thanks for liking the story. Ha yar sari galthi aapka nahi hamara abhijeet ka nahi hai, mai maanthi hu.**

 **ABHICHARM: Love you my dear chote. Aur thank you for leaving a review. Your review is really precious to me. Take care.**

 **Mistic Morning: Thanks a lot dear.**

 **Shubhangi: Thank you so...much dear. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Reann: Thanks for reading and reviewing and I m happy that you liked the start.**

 _ **Now enjoy this new chappy.**_

* * *

Next day, as usual a case was reported and every one were seriously working on it. The dead body has been taken to FL. Daya, freedy, nikhil were on the spot and abhijeet, purvi and pankaj are tracking the phone records at bureau.

Acp: (entering into the bureau) kuch pata chala abhijeet us mannu key baremey?

Abhi: ha sir sirf ye pata chala ki mannu eek drug dealer hai aur do(2) saal jail kei saza bhi kaata tha. Ab hum uska phone records check kar rahey hai shayad ussey kuch pata chaley aur uska lash forensic lab mai bej diya hai.

Acp: acha...(his phone rings) ha...salunkey...acha...ha ha teek hai.

Abhi: Kya hua sir?

Acp: salunkhey ka phone tha keharaha hai ki mannu ka mooutd zehar ki waja se hua hai. salunkhey uska postmortem keya hai, abhijeet thum, purvi aur pankaj forensic lab jaav aur report leker aav

Abhi: yes sir...chalo purvi

And three of them dispersed to FL to collect the PM reports.

As soon as abhijeet entered into the lab, he saw his tarika ji working on chemicals. As usual abhi raised his hand to wish her but suddenly put it down by remembering yesterday's act. She was happy for few seconds when he raised his arm to greet her, but this was not happened. Her anger raised to the peaks and started biting her own teeths.

Abhi: (in full inspector mode) doctor saab report tayar hai?

drS: ha...abhijeet thum aagai. kya yar na hai? na good morning? kuch friendly environment banao yar. mujhey nahi tho at least aapki tarika ji ko tho bol do.

Abhijeet was even more irritated with his words and had a glance on his tarika ji. But she was paying no attention and indulged with her own work. She was seriously peeping into microscope and working on some colored liquid.

Abhi: doctor saab , ACP sir mujhey sirf report laney kelia beja ,gappey marney key lia nahi.

drS: (he understood why abhijeet is behaving in this way and said) achha! tho teek hai senior inspector abhijeet lekey jaeye report. Tarika dedo isey wo PM report.

Tarika: ji sir! pankaj ye lo report.

Pankaj move forward in order to take the report but abhijeet glared at him with his ferric look. Pankaj didn't understood what to do so asked his senior whether to take it or not.

Pankaj: sir! lelu?

Abhi:(staring at tarika) pankaj!... tumhara senior kaun hai?

Pankaj: ye kisa saval hai sir mera senior tho aap hai

Abhi: tho ye report kisey milna chaheye?

Pankaj: aap ko sir.

Tarika interrupted.

Tarika: (showing her attitude towards abhi) pankaj senior ko miley ya junior ko ye report finally tho ACP sir key hato meihe lagna chahiyena...

Pankaj: ha drTarika aap bilkul teek kahey...kyu sir?(looked at abhi)

Now pankaj was about to take the report from tarika then suddenly abhi shouts at him.

Abhi: pankaj agar tu vo report lia na tho usmey jo kuch bhi likha hua hai wo saab padhkey mujhey batana padega. kyu manzoor hai?

Pankaj looked at purvi who was continuously giggling at the cute love birds fight. Even salunkhey was enjoying their dialogues but pretending to be engrossed in checking the dead body.

Pankaj was really in dilemma and asked abhijeet as,

Pankaj: sir ye mujhey bohut typical question lagtha hai. mai...mai life line use kar saktha hu kya.

Abhijeet showed thumbs up sign with his ever cute smile.

Tarika on the other side looking at abhi by crossing her arms.

Pankaj: (called purvi) purvi...kya karu?

Purvi: pankaj soonch lo ye report kam se kam 25 to 30 pages hongey.

Pankaj: kya! baaprey. (to abhi) nahi sir mai nahi leney wala ye report. (made a crying face) Arey! sir! jo baccha bachpan mai do(2) pages ke science question he teek se nahi pada wo aab is purey 25 pages ka biological report kisey padsaktha... na baba na...is report key chakar me maipagal nahi hona chahatha.

Abhi: (made a victory face) that's like a good boy.

By seeing the grin on abhi's face, tarika made most serious face and dropped the report on the table with a thud.

Pankaj: Tarika aap please report abhijeet sir ko de dijeye

Tarika: mujhey nahi dena aap ky abhijeet sir ko. chahey tho is table par pada hua hai lelo.

Abhi: (shouts) salunkhey saab ye kya hai?

drS: kya bhai...mainey kya keya?

Abhi: aap ko Acp sir ny phone karkey kya bola tha merey aney se pehaley?

drS: ye ki...abhijeet ayega usey mannu ka PM reports handover karo.

Abhi: (by clapping his hands)ha...ACP sir ney reports handover karney ko kaha tha hai na?

drS: ha!

Abhi: handover matlab samaj rahe ho purvi.

purvi: yes sir.

Abhi: par yaha kisiko iska matlab samaj me nahi araha. samja do na usey.

Tarika gave a disgusting look to abhi and shouts "mai nahi dungi samjhey thum".

Abhi also shouts at her "kyu...kyu nahi doghi don't forget miss tarika, its your duty".

They started coming close to each other not with love but by arguing.

Salunkhey came in between to rescue the fight.

drS: arey! yar! chup karo dono. Tarika thum mat dena teek hai. aur abhijeet thum ye lo reports, kush tumhara handover kardeya na, aab teek hai.

Abhi: better!

Pankaj and purvi were enjoying the war and thought of telling this news to their colleagues. Abhijeet moved out by glaring at tarika. Tarika moved to her desk and engrossed in her work.

Salunkhey took a sigh of relief by saying "ye dono pehaley he teek thy, eek jagda kya hogaya tsunami create karderey. Phew! aaj lab tho baal baal bach gaya pata nahi in dono ky gussey se konsa apparatus toot jatha. Agli baar se thoda saavadan rahana chahiye".

* * *

 **Lunch Time:**

Purvi nd pankaj said to daya about the fight took place between tarika and abhijeet in the morning. Daya laughed and thought of solving this problem as early as possible. They all move to cafeteria to have lunch.

As soon as abhijeet and daya entered into cafeteria they saw both tarika and vaibhav talking with each other. Abhijeet saw that and moved inside and occupied a seat. Tarika also saw him but diverted her gaze.

Daya saw both his best friends behavior and thought its perfect time to resolve this issue. But how, is the bigggggg question mark? First of all he need to take away vaibhav who is always "kabbab mai haddi" for abhijeet.

Daya thought something and moved to nikhil.

Nikhil breathing heavily, came running to vaibhav and said: arey! vaibhav tera bike traffic police waley lekey ja rahey hai, parking Prohibition area mai park kar deya thu ney. ja ja jaldhi ja.

vaibhav: kya! nahi nikhil mai ney cellar mai he park keya mera bike. Tumhey shayad kuch galat femi hue hai.

Nikhil: Are! yar tera he bike hai mai...mainey dekha na...

vaibhav: isey kisa ho saktha hai(and he was thinking seriously)

Nikhil(to himself): arey! ye pagal aadmi mai itna over act keya tho bhi nahi maan ra. (He looked at daya sir and gave an helpless look)

Daya came there with a tough voice: Vaibhav ye thumney kya kia ha... no parking area me parking karde? kya hai ye saab. Bool na maath ki thum CID me ho. Agar thumharey waja se CID ka badlam hogaya tho mujhsey bura koi nahi hoga. Samjhey thum?

vaibhav: (making innocent face) I m sorry sir mai abi mera bike le ata hu.

By saying this he left.

Everybody hide their laugh and started their lunch. Daya came to tarika.

Daya: hi! tarika

Tarika: hi! daya.

Daya: kana khaya tumney?

Tarika: nahi

Daya: chalo tho aaj hum saath mein khayege

She responded through her smile.

Daya: (screamed) Abhijeet yaha aajav hum teeno milkey khayegey aaj

Abhi: nahi mujhey yaha accha hai, mai yahi khalunga.

Daya: arey! yar thum yaha nahi avogey tho mai aaj lunch hi nahi karunga. Thumharey waja se kal rath bhi mai kana nahi khaya

Abhi had no other choice and moved to daya and tarika. He setelled adjacent to daya and opposite to tarika.

Daya: (happily) ye hue na baath.

Abhi: Aur mai yaha sirf thumharey lia ayaa hu. Mujhey thumharey alava kisi aur key saath khanaey ka koi bhi interest nahi hai.

Tarika: (frowned) daya bolo thumharey bhai ko ki mujhey vaibhav key alava kisi aur ky saath khana ka koi interest nahi hai.

Abhi: Daya thumhare is friend se poocho phir bithi he kyu hai hamarey saath?

Tarika: Daya bolo thumharey bhai se ki mai aap logo ky saath nahi aap hi mery saath bithey hai. Samjhey.

Daya: (worried and also irritated) shhhhhh...shhhhhhh...chup chup karo dono.

Tarika and abhi relived a sigh.

Daya: Kya ho gaya thum dono ko? ha...eek chote si baath ko lekey itna jagda. sirf eek movie tickets he tho thy.

Tarika: pehley start abhijeet ney kia.

Daya: tho boss thum katham karo.

Abhi: Daya baath mera profession aur mera duty pe aya tho mai katham nahi karney wala. Until I listen sorry.

Tarika: (all 3 got up from the seats) What do you mean abhijeet? mai thumhey sorry bolu. Aur thum bhi meri profession aur meri duty ko nicha dikhaya tho thumhey bhi mujhsey sorry bolna padega.

Abhi: (faced to other side) never mai sorry nahi bolunga. kyu ki mai kuch galathi kiya ich nahi.

Tarika: tho mai bhi nahi bolungi. huhh!...

Daya: Arey! yar galthi thum dono ki hai. chalo isa nahi dono eek dusrey se sorry bol lo. problem solved.

Tarika: Tho pehley abhijeet ko bolney ky lia kaho.

Abhi: nahi! pehaley tarika ko bolney ky lia kaho.

Tarika: nahi abhi! thum bolo pehaley.

Abhi: nahi thum.

Daya was closing his both the ears with his hands. Juniors were laughing. But this is serious to only 2 people those are our love birds. Meanwhile vaibhav entered into cafeteria and everyone's attention diverted towards the door. All stopped at once and vaibhav moved to nikhil.

Vaibhav: Arey! nikhil mera bike tho sahi salamath hai cellar mai.

Nikhil: (pretending to be unknown) achha?

Vaibhav: ha...

Nikhil: (smiling sheepishly)tho...tho wo shayad mera bike hoga. Mai deekh ky aata hu.(and left vaibhav bewildered).

Tarika: Thank god vaibhav thum aagai. chalo hum chalthey hai

Vaibhav: magar lunch.

Tarika: thum meri ghar chalo mai thumhey bheendi... ke sabzi khilatha hu.

She left by stressing on the word bheendi...

Abhi also left cafeteria by saying "thumhara bheendi ka sabzi sab key sab jal jaaye".

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading such a boring chapter.**

 **Any ideas how to solve this problem?**

 **Sorry for the mistakes and do review.**

 **Take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! all.**

 ** _Kamikaze Me, AS Anjaana, guest, cidNeha, KAVINSANJANA, Sakshi, aditi, Blue Fairy'06, Guddi abhirika fan, swinka, ABHICHARM, Abhirikajaan, guest, Shubhangi, guest crazy abhirika lover_ thank you all for reviewing. I am happy to know that many of you liked the story and eagerly waiting for the new update. Thank you so much guys for supporting me and encouraging me. Hope you all like this new update.**

 **Guest: Thanks dear for reviewing. You asked me about the abhirika quarrel episode right it is the case of "yellow topi ka raaz". Hope you like this chapter too. Take care.**

 **Reann: Thanks dear for reviewing. No no don't think your advice as a stupid idea. Infact I like the people who give suggestions rather than just liking the story. Thanks for suggesting me and encouraging me. Take care.**

 **Here we go with the new chapter.**

* * *

At 6:00 am:

Abhi: (pleasant tone) Tarika ji aap mujsey naraz hai?

Tarika: (no response and turned to other side)

Abhi: Arey! yar...(moving in front of her) Tarika please I am sorry isey naraz mat ho yar! please mujhsey baat karo! please...(made a puppy eyes)

Tarika: nahi mai nahi karungi baat thumsey.

Abhi: Sorry bol raha hu na tarika!

Tarika: (with a strict tone and serious gaze) mainey poocha hai kya thumhey sorry bolney ky lia. Apna sorry apna pas he rakho abhi!

Abhi: Samaj thi kyu nahi hai tarika tum, visey tho galthi thumhara bhi hai.

Tarika: Accha! kya galthi tha mera?

Abhi: Ab wo sab baatey chodo yar. Tum...tum ney daya ky samney kya kaha...

Tarika: (interrupting him) kya kaha mainey?

Abhi: Tumney kaha ki mai tumhey sorry bolney sey tum mujsey baat karogey...hai na?

Tarika: Ha mai boli thi, magar ab mera irradha badal chuka hai.

Abhi: (pleading her) Tarika mai request kar raha hu yar please baat karo mujhsey. Accha! mai accept kar raha hu key jagda mainey he shuru ke hai. Galthi hum dono ka hai par thumhara galthi comparatively bohut kam hai. Ab teek hai?

Tarika stood infront of him by crossing her arms, looking directly into his eyes. She was actually enjoying his request but showing fake anger.

Abhi: Acha! thumhey mananey mai kya karu?

Tarika: mai jo kahu wo karogey?

Abhi: ha! ha! kyu nahi!

Tarika: abhi! soonch samaj ky bolo, baad mey ye nahi bolna ki thumsey nahi hoga.

Abhi: I promise tum jo bologe vo mai karunga.

Tarika: teek hai tho...tho"mujhey thumharey dil ki baat bata do. (Pleasant tone) mujhey sun na hai abhi!".

Abhi made a shocking face and said "dil Ke baat"

TariKa: ha!

Abhi: (made a romantic face) wo actually...tarika mere dil ke baat ye hai ki...wo mera matlab hai...

Tarika: ha! ha! Tumhara matlab hai...

Abhi: mera matlab hai ki...mai tumsey bohut dino se ye baat kehana chahata tha ki...mujhey...tumsey p...p...py...tirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr(alarm sound).

Tarika woke up with the sudden alarm sound.

Tarika: oh! No ye sab eek sapna tha. Saach hota tho kitna accha hoga. Abhijeet tho sapney me bhi apna pyar ka izhar nahi kar sakha. But anyways atleast abhijeet sapne me tho mujhey sorry bola hai. Pata nahi aur kitne din abhi mujse naraz rahega.

By saying this she got up from the bed, got freshen up and made her way towards hall.

Tarika went near to her father and hugged him from behind by saying "good morning papa". Her father replyed with the same fresh tone "a very good morning my angel".

Tarika's mom: (arranging stuff on dining table) sach mai aaj ki morning bohut good hai. pata hai kyu?

Tarika: (sitting on the chair and seeing the dishes) kyu ma?

TM: aaj Malini aarhe ha delhi se

Tarika: (exclaimed) Wow! malini aunty!, bohut dino ky baad. (Tarika to her father) papa aaj mumma humey bhul jayegi kyu ki uska best friend jo aarhe hai.

All three laughed and started having their breakfast.

TM: wisey tarika beta, malini isbar mere lia nahi balki teri lia aarahe hai.

Tarika: (confused) meri lia? vo kyu?

TM: tumhey uska beta varun yaad hai na?

Tarika: (smiling)ha yaad hai bachpan me hum eek saath khelthe thy, shararat karthey thy aur aap sab ko bohut thang karthe thy. Hai na papa?

TM: (interrupting her) malini tum aur varun ki shadi karna chahati hai.

Tarika: (shocking) kya?

Tarika's mother signaled her husband to convince her daughter.

TF: Dekho beta varun bohut accha ladka hai, tumhey bohut pyar kartha hai aur tho aur tum dono tho bachpan se eek dusrey ko jante ho, tho fir...

Tarika: (interrupted) ha papa hum eek dusre ko bachpan se jaantey hai par mai bas usey eek acha friend manti hu bas...iske alava kuch nahi.

TM: (in a soft tone) Tarika! beta! friendship se he tho understanding hotha hai, aur shadi ke lia ye he bohut important hai.

Tarika: (in stubborn tone) maa shadi ke lia sirf understanding nahi pyar ka bhi zaroorat hotha hai aur mai varun ko kabhi bhi ise nazar se nahi dekha.

TM: tum eek bar usey mil tho lo bohut pyara hai varun aur tumsey bohut pyar kartha hai beta. Eek bar usey baat tho karlo shayad tumhey pasand ayega.

Tarika: (angerly) maa mil ney sy ya baat karne sy pyar nahi hota hai aur aap ye kabhi nahi samjogi.

By saying this she left the without finishing her breakfast.

TM: ye sab kya hai tarika ky papa, tarika isa kyu behave kar rahi hai. Mai ab malini se kya bolu.

TF: boldo ki tarika varun sy shadi nahi karna chahati hai.

TM: ji aap ye kya kehrahe hai hamari bachi ka future ka saval hai. Ab uska shadi ka umar hai aur kitne din isa shadi sy bhage gi vo. Uske sab sahelio ka shadi ho chuka hai. Aap hi samjaye usey.

TF: Tarika shadi sy baag rahi hai iska matlab...vo kisi se pyar kar rahi hai kya?

TM: na na mujhe nahi lagtha. Agar vo kisi sy pyar karthi ho tho zaroor aap ko ya mujhe bata deti.

TF: ha wo tho hai. Par ab hum kya karey malini tho delhi se nikal chuki hai. Usey kya javab dogi?

TM: tarika ko tho maan na he padega . Wo kiski baat manthi hai mujhey unsey baat karna hoga.

* * *

Tarika while driving:

She was thinking seriously and started talking to herself "mai kisi aur sy shadi nahi karsakthi. Mai tho Abhijeet sy pyar karthi hu. Magar Abhijeet tho kabhi bhi nahi bataya ki wo mujhse pyar kartha hai. maa tho shadi ky lia ladka doondna shuru bhi kar dia. Enough bohut hogaya ab mujhey abhijeet ky baremy ghar me batana hoga. Magar abhijeet ky dil me kya hai wo kysa jaanu... ab mai he abhijeet sy pooch thi hu ki vo mujsey pyar kartha hai ke nahi. Itne din vo mujhey wait karvaya ab mujhey aur wait nahi karne hai. Pehley ye bekhar ka jagda katham karkey mai usey aaj he propose kar dungi". She was blushing by thinking about proposing her love to abhi.

Soon she reached FL and started doing her work. After 1 hour abhijeet stormed inside and inquired about dead body.

Abhi: bataye salunkhe saab kya pata chala lash ky baaremey?

Tarika felt happy by seeing him and started blushing turning to other side. He too saw tarika but didn't noticed her blush.

drS: ha abhijeet iska moudh... (and started explaining about the dead body).

Tarika was mixing the chemicals and rehearsing how to propose abhijeet. To her surprise suddenly, better to say unexpectedly her mother came to FL.

drS: (surprised) arey gayatri ji aap yaha achanak. Aaye na andhar. (welcomed her).

Tarika: mummy aap yaha?

She smiled and came inside by ignoring her daughter's question.

Abhi: namaste aunty ji kisey hai aap?

TM: mai teek hu beta. Tum kysi ho?

Abhi: mai teek hu aunty.

drS: (made her sit on the chair and settled himself opposite to her) bataye gayatri ji kysa ana hua? Tarika se milna hai kya?

TM: nahi salunkhe saab mujhey tarika sy nahi balki abhijeet sy milna hai.

Abhi: mujhe sy milna hai aapko. Aunty aap mujhey phone karke bula lethi mai kudh aajatha tha aap ko milney, aap ane key taklif kyu lia.

TM: isey baat nahi hai beta.

Abhi: bataey aunty kya baat karne hai aap ko mujsey.

TM: wo beta hum tarika ky shadi karna chahatey hai.

Abhijeet and Tarika stunned at their places and exchanged glances. Tarika didn't expect her mother telling this hot news to her love. Why did she tell this to abhijeet, what was she expecting out of it was the big question.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry guys for updating this chapter very late.**

 **why tarika's mother approached abhijeet? what is she expecting? will tarika confess her love to abhi or else she marry varun?**

 **keep guessing and don't forget to review.**

 **Take care. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! everybody. I am here with a new update. Hope you all like it.

 **AS Anjaana: Thanks for the review dear and you are guess is right.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **cid neha: Thanks dear. Here you go with the next update.**

 **Sakshi: Thanks a lot my dear.**

 **aditi: Thanks for reviewing dear. yes your guess is right.**

 **Khushi: Thanks for reviewing dear. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Mistic Morning: Thanks for the support dear. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Kamikaze Me: Thanks a lot dear. Is chapter mai aapko pata chalega ki tarika ke ma akhir karna kya chahati hai.**

 **Rajvi' angel: Thank you so much dear for the precious review.**

 **Reann: Thanks my dear friend. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Abhirikajaan: You are amazing dear. Is chapter me kya hoga tumhe tho pehale sy hi pata hai. Enjoy reading.**

 **Shubhangi: Thank a lot for reviewing dear. Even I miss abhirika on TV. You are absolutely correct dear. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Guddi abhirika fan: Don't say sorry dear. whether it comes first or last, your review means a lot to me. Hope you like this update.**

 **ABHICHARM: My dear guriya, tum tension mat lo sab teek kardunga at the end. TM abhi sy kya kahegi ye tho is chapter padney ky bad he pata chalega. Hope you like this chapter.**

 _ **Here we go with the new chappy. Happy reading.**_

* * *

Continuation:

Abhi: bataey aunty kya baat karne hai aap ko mujsey.

TM: wo beta hum tarika ky shadi karna chahatey hai.

Abhijeet and Tarika stunned at their places and exchanged glances. Tarika didn't expect her mother telling this hot news to her love. Why did she tell this to abhijeet, what was she expecting out of it was the big question.

Abhijeet was in dilemma for few seconds, his smiling face suddenly turned into pale. Did she know anything about abhijeet and tarika's relation?

How should he respond to her statement? What to speak? or should he be quiet for some time?...this were the questions running in his mind. No...no how can he be quiet when an elderly woman waiting for his response.

He gave a fake smile to the lady and said in stammering tone "Ta...Tarika ke shadi!"

TM: ha! beta tarika ke shadi...

Tarika: (suddenly interrupted) Maa ye aap kya bol rahey hai, maine kaha na...

TM: (stopping her daughter by showing the hand) tu chup kar. Mai abhijeet se baat karrahi hu.

Abhijeet was hesitating to speak when tarika's mother moved her head towards him and expecting him to talk. Tarika now got an idea why her mother want's to talk with abhijeet.

She want's abhi to convince tarika for marriage, as he is one of her best friends. Tarika was praying in mind that abhijeet shouldn't get hurt by listening varun's name.

Abhi: (in a very low stammering voice) ye...ye tho bohut ach...achi baat hai aunty! Hai na salunkhe saab?

All were shocked by his words. No one were expecting this statement from abhi. Even doctor salunkhe was unable to digest that statement. But he wants to clear the doubt about the bride groom, so he started the conversation.

drS: (said by looking into abhi's eyes) ha... ...ha wakie achi baat hai.

TM: salunkhe saab, ye achi baat tabhi hota hai jab tarika ha kare.

drS: matlab?

TM: matlab ye hai ke tarika ko abi shadi nahi karne hai.

drS: magar ladka kon hai? (expecting abhi's name)

TM: ladka tho tarika ka bachpan ka dost hai. Varun naam hai uska. Tarika se bohut pyar kartha hai.

Abhi's heart was broken into pieces, his eyes are unable to bear the pain and made his vision moist. He was controlling himself and pretending to be strong by showing fake smile on his face.

TM: (to abhi) Ab abhijeet beta tum he samjav apne is dosth ko, meri eek nahi sunrahi hai. Bohut zid kar rahi hai. Tum tho uske achey dost ho na beta, wo tumharey har baat manegi. Eek tumhe ho usey convince kar sakthey ho.

Tarika saw his pale face. She is expecting abhi to tell about their relation. Even if he don't have courage to tell the truth, she is expecting him to just avoid the conversation regarding that topic. She is eagerly waiting for his reply. At this peak moment he should open up his feelings, his love towards her.

After listening to TM words, he was totally blank. What should he do now, tell the truth that he love tarika?. NO no how can he tell without knowing whether tarika loves him or not, he was in dilemma because of the fight which took place a few days before, she straight away told that "abhijeet aaj tak hamare beech me jo kuch bhi tha na wo sab khatam". But at some corner of his heart he was sure that she loves him, may be that's why she is ignoring to get married with varun.

He saw tarika for a second and saw her charming eyes, her eyes are telling him to talk..., to talk about their love, about their relationship and also the feelings towards one another. But how can he do that. Her mother came with a hope that he will convince tarika as a good friend, to get married with varun. He lowered his head slightly and uttered in a very low tone by looking at tarika,

"ta...tarika, maa jo keharahi hai wo...wo tumhara balai ke lia hai. Tu...tum mummy ka baat maano aur varun se sha... ...shadi karlo".

This was ridiculous. Every one's mouth got opened in shock. His legs are shivering because he had done a mistake. Mistake of hiding the truth, mistake of killing his feelings, and mistake of making his tarika sad.

A tear drop made its way down her cheek. She didn't expect him saying that. By seeing her teary face his heart was melting. She rubbed her tears harshly, staring at abhi with a serious gaze she said,

"maa shadi ke tayari kijeye".

By saying this she moved out of lab by wiping her tears.

A tear slipped from abhijeet's eye which didn't went unnoticed by dr salunkhe and his colleagues. TM was extremely happy. She came to abhi and cupped his face.

TM: (happily) abhijeet beta tumne kar dekhaya!. Mai aur tarika ky papa kitney samjaye usey par hamara eek nahi suni, tumney samjaya tho eek jatke mai maan gai. Dekha na wo kisey sharmate hua bahar gai. Mujhey pata tha tarika tumhari har baat manegi kyu ki best friend jo ho tum. Thank you...Thank you so much beta.

Abhi: Thanks ki koi baat nahi hai aunty. (he was unable to speak more)

TM: So sweet of you beta. Tarika ki shadi honi de, baad me mai tumhare lia bhi eek achi si ladki ko dundthi hu. Mujhe ab chalna chaheye, ye khush kabar tarika ky papa ko batana hai. (turning to dr salunkhe) dr saab mai ab chalthi hu. Namasthe.

drS: ji Namasthe.

As soon as she left, dr salunkhe moved to abhi and asked "kya hua tumhe abhijeet. Kyu kia ye sab..." Before dr salunke's sentence completes, he left the place.

He was unable to bear the pain and went to his home without even informing to ACP sir and daya.

* * *

At Bureau:

All came to bureau with a sad faces. ACP was in his cabin, verifying some files about the case. Daya saw all of them coming, he went to them and took forensic reports. While verifying the reports he asked,

Daya: freedy! abhijeet kaha hai?

Freedy: sir! wo abhijeet sir pata nahi kaha cheli gayi.

Daya: kahi cheli gayi! kya matlab?

Freedy: wo kya hai na sir (and said the entire story).

After hearing freedy's words daya immediately called abhi. After third trial abhi lift the phone.

Daya: Boss kaha ho tum?

Abhi: (low tone) mai ghar mai hu daya.

Daya: (tensed) tum teek ho na abhijeet?

Abhi: ha!

Daya: Magar tum isa bina...

Suddenly ACP sir called daya.

Daya: Acp sir bula rahe hai mai badh me baat kartha hu tumsey.(and disconnected the phone).

Daya: sir, ye raha forensic reports.

Acp: (by taking the file) Abhijeet kaha hai?

Daya: sir, abhijeet ghar chala gaya.

ACP: Ghar! kyu?

Daya: wo... sir uska tabyat teek nahi hai.

Acp: (with concern) kya? tabyat teek nahi hai? kya hua usey?

Daya: wo kuch nahi sir bas halka sa sar dard. Thoda rest lega tho teek ho jayega.

Acp: Acha teek hai. Har adhey ghantey ko Phone karthey rehina usey.

Daya: ji sir.

* * *

At 8:00pm:

Daya completed his work and left bureau. He straight away drove to abhijeet's house, he want to know the reason why abhi is avoiding tarika.

The main door was opened so he rushed to abhi's room to inquire,

Daya: (in a strict tone) Abhijeet kya hua tumhey?

Abhi was half lying on the bed and suddenly opened his eyes but gave no response.

Daya: (with strict tone) Mai kuch pooch raha hu tumsey.

Abhijeet now sat on the edge of the bed with his face down.

Daya: Eek jagda kya hogaya tumney tarika ko kisi aur se shadi karney ky lia razzi kiya.

Abhi: Daya, tarika ky maa force karne sy mai usey razzi kiya, ye bekhar ky jhagde ke waja sy nahi.

Daya: Tho tum bol sakthe thy na ki tum tarika se pyar karthey ho.

Abhi: Mai isa nahi kar saktha.

Daya: kyu nahi?

Abhi: (frustrated) Daya, mujhey nahi pata ki tarika ky dil me mery lia kya hai. Usney kabhi bola hi nahi ki wo mujhse pyar karthi hai, tho mai kisey batav uske maa ko?

Daya: (convincing tone) Abhijeet! tarika ky life me tum bohut important ho. Tum kudh kehthey thy na ki tumhara pyar izhar karne ky lia tumhe koi shabdo ka zaroorat nahi hai, aur ab isa kyu baat kar rahe ho?

Abhi: Daya ab is baato ko yaad karne ka koi faida nahi hai.

Daya: Nahi abhijeet tum tarika ky saath isa nahi kar sakthe ho. Wo tumse pyar karthi hai, tumhe chot lagey tho usey dard hota hai, tumhe bachaney kisi bhi haad tak ja sakthi hai, tumhari bareme koi galat bola tho useko gussa ata hai. Ye sab...ye sab dekh ky tumhe nahi lagtha ki wo tumsey pyar karthi hai.

Abhi: Wo utna he mujsey pyar karthi tho apne parents ko kyu nahi bataya... jab baat uske shadi tak aagai tho bhi chup kyu hai? ha?

Daya: Abhijeet! baat samajney ki koshish karo...

trin...trin...trin...trin...(daya's phone rang)

Daya: ha raju bolo...kya pata chal gaya...uska photo hai teri paas?...good, mai abi araha hu.(call got disconnected).

Abhi: kya baat hai?

Daya: us gang leader ka pata chal gaya, uska photo hai raju ky paas. Ab Mujhey jaana hoga.

Abhi: Mai chalu tumhare saat?

Daya: nahi, raju mera ghar ke paas he hai. Tho mai chely jata hu.

Abhi: teek hai.

Daya marched towards door. In the half way he turned back and said, "Abhijeet, wakth bohut kam hai koi bhi decision, sonch samaj kar lia karo. Tarika ky parents ke khushi ky lia apne aap ko aur tarika ko takleaf mat do. I hope you understand".

* * *

 **A/N: Aiee! ye mai ney kya kar diya. Boring laga na story. Jo bhi ho review mein batana.**

 **Ab kya hoga abhijeet tarika ka rishta? Any guess...**

 **Take care. Meet you soon with new update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody hope you all are doing well. Sorry for updating this chapter very late.**

 **I won't be able to update next chapter till November last week due to my semester exams. Sorry for the inconvenience but exams are also important right. Once after my exams gets completed I will give back to back updates.**

 **Khushi: Thanks for the review dear.**

 **AS Anjaana: Thank u so much. Sorry for the late update.**

 **Abhirikajaan: Thank u dear. Further chapters mai dekhna kya kya hota hai.**

 **Avni cid: Thanks for reviewing dear. Sorry for updating your awaited chapter.**

 **SASHA: Thanks for the precious words. It encourages me a lot. Keep reviewing dear.**

 **cid neha: Thanks for liking the previous chapter dear. Hope you like this one too.**

 **aditi: yes dear you are right, but tarika aur abhijeet dono ky dono ziddi hai. kya karey... anyways thanks for reviewing.**

 **Rajvi' angel: WOW! aap ky review sy tho man bhar gaya yar!. So sweet of you. Keep reviewing.**

 **Kamikaze Me: First of all sorry for being very late. Happy to know that you are enjoying this story. Thanks for reviewing it encourages me a lot.**

 **Sakshi: Thank u so much dear.**

 **Mistic Morning: Sorry for updating late. Thanks for the wonderful review. Enjoy reading this chapter too.**

 **Guest: Here is the next update. Do review for this chapter too.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the review dear. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Guddi abhirika fan: Ha baby thum ney saach kaha abhirika ky doori badthi ja rahi hai. Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

 **ABHICHARM: Hello! meri pyari si guriya. Mujhey pata hai tum bohut gussa ho is pagal dii par. Ye chapter khas karky tumhari liae time nikal ky likha hai. Aur wo bhi bada wala. Tum mujhpe naraz ho tho mujhey bilkul bhi acha nahi lag raha hai. Tho likh dia is chapter ko jaldhi jaldhi. Ab tumhara gussa kam hua tho PM karna nahi tho sirf review dena. Love you sweet heart.**

 **kk's lovely sis: Thanks for reviewing dear. Sorry for the late update.**

 **crazy for abhirika: Thanks a lot my dear sis. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Shubhangi: Of course yar mai friend hu aap ka...anyways thanks for your wonderful review. Enjoy reading this big wala update.**

 **Reann: Thanks reann for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for reviewing. Here is your update.**

 **Dareya10: Thanks a lot for appreciating the story. Do review for this chapter too.**

 **Shanayaron: Thanks for reviewing. Keep encouraging me. Take care.**

 **Here we go with the bada wala update...Enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **Same day:**

Tarika went to abhijeet's house to talk with him. She heard the conversation between daya and abhi. Even after daya's explanation abhi was not convinced. He was still in dilemma whether tarika loves him or not.

 ** _"Daya: Nahi abhijeet tum tarika ky saath isa nahi kar sakthe ho. Wo tumse pyar karthi hai, tumhe chot lagey tho usey dard hota hai, tumhe bachaney kisi bhi haad tak ja sakthi hai, tumhari bareme koi galat bola tho useko gussa ata hai. Ye sab...ye sab dekh ky tumhe nahi lagtha ki wo tumsey pyar karthi hai._**

 ** _Abhi: Wo utna he mujsey pyar karthi tho apne parents ko kyu nahi bataya... jab baat uske shadi tak aagai tho bhi chup kyu hai? ha? wo pyar nahi karthi hai daya mujhse. Hum sirf colleagues hai bas. "_**

By listening this she got angry and left the place sobbing. But no one had noticed her.

Tarika(pov): Abhijeet tumhe kysi ehasaas dilav ki mai bhi tumsey pyar karthi hu. Mujhe pata hai ki mai tumhare dil dhukhaya shadi ky lia haa karkey. Iska matlab ye nahi ki mai tumsey pyar nahi karthi hu.

Tarika went to beach to cry out loudly at her fate. She didn't even think of marrying an other guy. She thought abhijeet would convince her parents, but no he rather convinced her to get married with varun.

 ** _"Ta...Tarika ke shadi!" , "ye...ye tho bohut ach...achi baat hai aunty!" ,_**

 ** _"ta...tarika, maa jo keharahi hai wo...wo tumhara balai ke lia hai. Tu...tum mummy ka baat maano aur varun se sha... ...shadi karlo"._**

This all words were echoing continuously in her ears.

Tarika: Tumhe isa nahi karna chahiye tha abhijeet. Mai tumse pyar karthi hu, ki...kisi aur ky saat kisa shadi karlu mai. Tum isa nahi kar sakthy ho mujhse. (wiping her tears harshly) Shayad thum mujhsey pyar nahi karthey hongy. Tum sirf eek colleague samajthey ho mujhey. (remembering something) Isiliye tho abhijeet ny hamare jagdey ky din kaha ki _**" aisa tha kya hamare beech me jo khatam ho jayega kuch bhi to nahi."**_ Mai he pagal hu useky flirts ko pyar samaj ky rakha tha.

She Started crying bitterly by resting her head on to the knees.

After 10minutes she left to her house.

* * *

 **At Tarika's house:**

She rang the door bell. Her mother opened the door with a wide smile. She hold tarika's hand and took her to living room where 3 people were eagerly waiting to see Tarika.

TM: ye dekho malini ye hai meri beti aur tumhari honi wali bahu.

Tarika was unable to digest those words and looked at her mother with no expression. Tarika's mother guided her daughter to wish the guest through her look.

Tarika: (with a fake smile) Na...Namasthe aunty...Namasthe uncle

Malini: Namasthe beta kisey ho tum?

Tarika: Teek hu aunty.

TM: Varun beta pichley adhi-gantey se pooch rahey ho ki tarika kab ayegi, ab tumhare samney kadi hai tho baat bhi nahi kar rahe ho...hmm...

All started laughing.

Varun: (blushing) Hi tarika!

Tarika: Hello!

Varun was about to start the conversation but tarika protested by saying "maa mai fresh hoke aati hu", and left to her room.

Varun was shocked by her behavior.

Malini: Gayatri, tarika teek tho hai na?

Gayatri: Ha wo kaam ka stress hoga bas, aur kuch nahi.

After 10 minutes she got freshen and her mother gave a sari to wear. She did as her mother told to do without any argument, as no hopes were left to admit. She was ready but with no interest, no smile and no satisfaction on her face. She just felt herself like a lifeless doll which works only when others give key. She came to living room and stood beside her mother's seat.

TM: Arey tarika tum aagai.

Malini: Tarika beta sari mein tum bohut sundar lag rahi ho.

In reply she just gave a smile.

Malini: Tarika beta tum bitho, tum aur varun baat karo thodi dher, hum bahar garden ho aatey hai.

Varun: Nahi maa aap yehi raheya hum dono bahar jatey hai.

TM: Ye teek rahiga... (to tarika) jav beta.

They were silently walking in the garden. After two minutes varun started conversation.

Varun: Tum bohut badal gaei ho tarika. Bachpan mai kitne shararat karthi thi, magar ab tho bohut silent ho gaei.

Tarika was not interested in listening to his words. Her mind was revolving around abhi.

Varun: Tarika... (little bit louder) tarika...

Tarika: ha... kuch pooch ry thy tum?

Varun: Tarika tum teek ho na... kuch pareshan si lag rahi ho?

Tarika: (with her head down) Nahi... mai teek hu.

Varun: Tarika, kya tumhe ye shadi pasand hai?

She was stunned with his question but answered him politely.

* * *

After 15 minutes they both came inside the house. Varun settled in his place with a wide smile on his face.

Malini: Tarika yaha aav, meri paas bito.

Tarika obediently went and sat beside her.

Malini: Kya baat hai beta, tumhara chehara itna udas kyu hai?

Tarika: Nahi aunty! isey koi baat nahi ha.

Malini: Kya Tumhe ye shadi pasand hai?

Tarika was engrossed in watching the floor design.

Malini: Bolo beta, Kya Tumhe ye shadi pasand hai?

She want to tell "NO" loudly in fact shout loudly. But no she can't do that. Even though she says, her abhi won't come to marry her. This stupid 3 letter word "EGO" is getting the top most priority than the strongest 4 letter word "LOVE".

She composed herself and said, "haa".

All got smile on there faces.

Malini: Kya tumhey varun pasand hai?

Now she can't lie to this question. Tears welled up in her eyes, she is unable to speak out, unable to bear those questions. She got up suddenly and ran to her room.

Malini: (happily) arey ye tho sharmarahi hai.

All started laughing.

Malini: (to tarika's father) Tho batayi bahi sab kab hoga sagai.

TF: Ji ladkey vale aap hai, aap thy kijiye, kyu gayitri?

TM: ha ji aap teek kehrahi hai. (to malini) Aap order dijiye hum kardhengey.

Suddenly varun's phone bussed. He excused himself and went out side to attend the call.

After 5 minutes he came inside by disconnecting the call.

Malini: Tho next sunday sagai ky liae kysa rahega gayitri?

Varun: Nahi maa mujhey office ky kaam sy Singapore jana hai eek mahiney(1 month) tak.

Malini: Kya eek mahina!

Varun: ha maa

TM: Beta tum is sunday tho free ho na?

Varun: Nahi aunty mujhe kal hi nikalna hai singapore ky liae.

Malini: Tho gayatri eek mahina tak intazar karna padega.

TM: ha. koi baat nahi hum varun vapas aney ky baad he koi acha muhurat nekalegey .

Malini: Acha teek hai.

Varun: Maa ab hum chalna chahiye.

TM: Arey! itne jaldhi. Dinner tho kijiye.

Varun: Nahi aunty hum flight miss ho jayegey.

TM: Par beta binah kuch khaye...

Malini: Koi baat nahi gayatri hum flight mein khayegey. Ab hum flight miss hogaye tho varun ko kal takleef ho ga.

TM: Acha teek hai.

They 3 bid bye and returned to delhi.

* * *

 **Next day:**

Daya(pov): Abhijeet sy tho baat kara magar wo tho mera baat maaney ko tayar nahi hai, usko lagtha hai ki tarika usey pyar nahi karthi. Mai eek bar tarika sy baat karunga shayad tarika ky muuh sy sunney ky baat abhijeet maan jaie ki tarika bhi ussey pyar karthi hai. Ha ye teek rahega...

Saying this he drove to forensic lab. He entered inside and found only DrSalunkhey working with some chemicals. He was searching for tarika, meanwhile DrSalunkhey said,

drS: Good morning daya.

Daya: (rubbing his eyebrows with the fingures) arey! kya good hai sir is morning mai.

drS: Kyu kya hua.

Daya: Kuch nahi sir bus abhijeet ky bareme sonch sonch ky dimag garam ho ja raha hai.

drS: wahi tarika wali baat ko lekar kya?

Daya: Ha sir. Hum sub ko pata hai ki wo dono eek dusrey sy kitna pyar karthey hai, magar wo log ko tho ehasas hi nahi ho raha.

drS: Ha daya tum teek keha rahe ho. Eek kam karthey tum abhijeet ko yaha bulav, bas tarika ab aati hi hogi. Dono amney-samney agye tho baat karlengey.

Daya: Ha sir good idea.

Tarika entered into lab with a very pale face, her eyes was red, which shows she had cried all night.

Tarika: Good morning sir.

She wished and moved to her desk. After 5 minutes abhijeet also arrived with his serious rough and tough face. His eyes were swollen which shows he didn't slept last night.

Abhi: (both love birds exchanged a look)(to daya) kya baat hai daya tum mujhey yaha kyu bulaya?

Daya: (don't know what to say) wo...wo...drSalunkhey tum sy baat karna chahatha hai. Isliae mai thumhey bhulaya yaha.

drS: (confused look) mai...mai bulaya...ha ha mainey hi bulaya abhijeet ko.

Abhi: Kya baat hai drSab? Kyu bulaya aap mujhey?

drS: (stammering) Mai tumhey is liae bhulaya kyu ki tarika thumsey baat karna chahati hai.

Tarika was shocked at this and was angry too.

Tarika: (with a sort of determined voice) Mai...mai kyu baat karu in sy...hotey kon hai ye meri liae.

Abhi: (now his anger raised) ha mujhey bhi koi interest nahi hai tumhare bakwas baatey sunney ki.

Tarika: (pointing towards abhi) How dare you abhi, meri baatey tumhey bakwas lagtha hai. Tho pichley mahiney roz roz raat ko gyara(11) bajhe mujhey kyu phone karthey thy aur kyu bolthy thy ki "tarika ji aap sy baat karney ka man kar raha hai"...huh!

Abhi: (frowning) oh!oh! madam hold on, mai ney nahi kia phone, aap ko koi galat femi horaha hai.

Tarika: (putting hands on her waist, a sort of gesture) jhut! tum ney kia hai. Wo bhi har roz.

Abhi: (shouting) nahi!

Tarika: Acha! abi pata chalega...Daya abhijeet ky call records mangvao. Jaldhi.

Abhi: Ha ha mangvana daya...meri airtel wala sim ka. Jaldhi!

Tarika: (remembering something) Airtel wali...airtel wali nahi Docomo vali.

Abhi: Docomo wali nahi, airtel wali.

Daya and drS: Shhhhhh! chup karo dono.

They found two familiar figures staring them with an angry expression.

Daya: Tum log koi baat ko seriously kyu nahi lethy ho...Abhijeet tarika ky shadi thy hogai hai. Next month uska sagai aur shadi hai...Pata hai thumhey.

Abhi: (His heart was pinched through his bro's words, but unwillingly he just uttered) tho... ye tho aur bhi achi baat hai, mujhey isskey saat jagad ney sy fursat milsaktha hai.

Tarika was not expecting this words from abhi. At least he could have took those words seriously this time. She was crying now, continuously tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Tarika: (sobbing) ha abhijeet mujh...mujhey bhi tumhara chahara dekh ny sy fursat mil saktha hai. Bas aur thodi din bardash karo mujhey. Mai shadi karky delhi cheli janey ky baat tum sukuun sy rahana.

Saying this she left to cafeteria. Abhijeet was crying internally but showing nothing on his face. Daya followed tarika.

Daya: Tarika tum abhijeet ky baato ko bura mat mano. Tumhey pata hai na abhijeet gussey mein kuch bhi bol deta hai.

Tarika: (sobbing) Daya mujhey kisi aur sy shadi nahi karne...mai...mai abhijeet sy pyar karthi hu.

She started crying again and wiping her tears with tissues continuously.

Daya: Mujhey pata hai tarika...mujhey kya sab ko pata hai ki tum aur abhijeet eek dusrey sy behad pyar karthey hai...pehley tum roona bandh karo...please.

Tarika: Nahi mai aur abhijeet nahi. sirf mai he pyar katha hu, abhijeet nahi kartha hai mujhse pyar...ye sirf one side love hai daya.

Daya: Nahi yar! saach mai abhijeet bhi thumsey pyar kartha hai.

Tarika: Magar mai ny kal tum dono ky baatey sunli thi. Abhijeet bolraha tha na ki hum dono sirf collegues hai aur kuch nahi.

Daya: (no answer to give) wo bas eisyhe bol diya tarika!.

Tarika: Nahi daya tum jhut bol rahey ho. Mujhe sab oollu bana rahe hai. Salunkhey sab, abhijeet aur ab tum bhi. Sab ke sab jhutey hai.

She got up and left cafeteria.

Daya: Hey! bhagvan ye kya ho raha hy. Abhijeet mantha hai ki tarika ussey pyar nahi karthi hai isley varun sy shadi karney ky liae ready hogai. Kal raat abhijeet aur meri baat sun kar Tarika ko ye lagtha hai ki abhijeet ussey pyar nahi kartha hai. Ab ye kaam mujhsey nahi hoga, dono ky dono ziddi hai. Bhagvan ji ab aap he kuch kar sakthey ho, in dono ko mila do please.

* * *

 **A/N: Daya sy tho nahi hua abhi aur tarika ko milana. Shayad bhagvan hi kuch kar saktha hai.**

 **Anyways do review.**

 **Bye bye till November last week! Take care and Stay blessed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! everybody hope you all are good. As I promised, here I am with a new update after my exams.

Thanks for all the readers and reviewers.

 **cid neha: Ha ha sab teek hojaye ga...don't worry. Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

 **Sakshi: Thank you so much for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter too. Take care.**

 **Guddi abhirika fan: Hello! dear, is chapter mein bhagvan ji kuch miracle kardeya hai. Pado and tell me how it is. Anyways thanks for the review.**

 **crazy for abhirika: Arey! sabar karo yar. Itney jaldh jagda katham hua tho pyar kisa hota. Kehatey hai ki jo log jyada jagad thy hai un logo ky beech pyar bohut hota hai. Isleia thoda aur jagda tho bantha hai. Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

 **Kamikaze me: Thanks dear thank you so much for appreciating it as a best story on this track. Hope you like the twist in the story which is described below.**

 **aditi: Thank you so much for reviewing dear. Ha yar exams thy tho duration lamba hi hojatha na...sorry for making you wait so long. Here we go with a new update.**

 **AS Anjaana: Hello! dear. How are you? Here i am back with a new update. So this is my solution to the idea you gave. Please do tell me how you feel reading the below chapter. If possible give some suggestions. Hope you will enjoy this story further.**

 **Guest: Thanks for the precious review. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **ABHICHARM: Hello chote. Mujhey Pata hai ki tum busy ho par thoda time nikal ky ye story pado. Hosakey tho review bhi kardo kyu ki is pagal di hamesha tumhara review ka wait karthi hai. Abhirika ka bech sab teek hojaye ga magar thoda wait karna padega. Anyways thanks for reviewing. Take care.**

 **Shanayaron: Thanks for the precious words it means a lot to me. And yeah your guess is correct. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Reann: Thanks for reviewing dear. Hope you like this update too. Take care.**

 **Shubhangi: Thanks dear for the lovely words. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Avni cid: Thanks a lot for liking the story. Here we go with a new update.**

* * *

 **At CID Bureau:**

ACP: (on phone) Hello! good morning sir... Ji sir... kya?...nahi sir koi problem nahi...ok sir...definitely.

 **He disconnected the call and saw all his officers gathered around him.**

Abhi: kiska phone tha sir?

ACP: Headquarters se DCP sir ka phone tha.

Daya: Kya baath hai sir?

ACP: Rakesh naam ka eek serial killer hai, wo police department ky officers ko eek ky baad eek kidnap karkey unkey body parts ko parcel kartha raha. Pechle mahiney mumbai ky police usey bohut he mushkil sy pakadey thy, magar jab court le ja rahe thy tab wo chalaki sy bhag gaya. Investigation ke dooran ye pata chala ki wo India chod kar bhag gaya.

Freedy: Wo kaha chala gaya sir?

ACP: Airport ky footage sy ye pata chala ki rakesh london ke flight pakada tha uskey teen sathiyo ky saat.

Abhi: Tho london ky police sy communicate karna tha na sir?

ACP: Ha abhijeet wahi kiye hamarey police department ny. Magar wo rakesh london ky police par bhi hamla kardiya kuch zeharila(poisonous) chemicals use karke. Ab ye case crime department ko soop dia gaya hai. DCP sir kaha tha ki ye mission bohut secrete hone chahiye aur sirf dho(two) officers ko london behjna chahi ye case solve karne.

Freedy: Tho kon dho officers jayegey sir is mission par?

ACP: Abhijeet aur salunkhey.

Daya: dr salunkhey kyu sir?

ACP: Rakesh Wo jo zeharila chemical use kar raha hai officers ko trap karne, uska pata karne aur antidote bananey ky lia unhey eek forensic expert ka bhi zarurat hai. Isiliae headquarters sy orders aye hai ki officer ky saat eek forensic expert ko bhi behjna chahiye.

Abhi: (with determined voice) Mai tayar hu sir! kab nikal na hai?

ACP: Kal subha aat(8) baje ky flight hai aur ye secret mission hai kisi ko bhi pata nahi chalna ki tum log rakesh ko pakad ny aaye ho, varna wo poisonous chemical tum pe bhi use kar saktha hai, be careful.

Abhi: Ji sir I am ready.

ACP: Good...! Abhijeet tum kal ky liae prepare ho jav aur ghar jake packing karlo. Mai lab jaake salunkhey ko bata detha hu. Teek hai...?

Abhi: Ji sir.

ACP: Chalo daya.(and they drove to forensic lab).

* * *

 **At lab :**

 **Two people were keenly observing test tubes and preparing some chemicals. Both were engrossed in their work as they didn't even pay attention to the door sound**

ACP: (with a smirk) Chalo salunkhey kapdey bisthar bandh le aur nikal is lab sy...

dr.S: (seriously) Kya? mera lab mein aake mujhey hi lab se nikal ny ky lia keharahe ho... Mein kahi nahi javunga and its final!

ACP: Arey! gussa kyu ho rahe ho buddey. Mai tumhey mission janey ky liae keha raha hu.

dr.S: (confused) mission? kon sa mission?

 **And ACP described the entire story.**

dr.S: ok tho ye baath hai. Kab jana hai london?

ACP: Kal subha 8 o'colck.

dr.S: What! kal ?

ACP: Ha koi problem hai?

dr.S: Kal tho mujhey Bangalore jana hai conference ky liae. Mai parsun bola tha na tumhey.

ACP: (Remembering) Arey! haa. Yar salunkhey tu conference postpone kar tho saktha na...

dr.S: Impossible!

ACP: Arey! salunkhey samjaa kar ye bohut high profile case hai, eek forensic expert ka rehana zaroori hai. Conference tho baad mein bhi ho saktha hai.

dr.S: (joining his both palms) Bhai saab aap ki krupa se dho(2) baar tho postpone kar lia, aab is bar postpone ke baat sunney sy pehale hi mera gala daba dengey wo log.

ACP: yar salunkhey...

dr.S: (before completing his sentence) I am sorry pradhuman is bar postpone nahi hosaktha. Eek kam karthey hai tarika jaayegi mission pe...kyu tarika?

Tarika: (shocked) Mai?

dr.S: Ha tum. Tum bhi tho forensic expert ho aur antidote banana tumhey bhi tho atha hai.

Tarika: Ha sir... magar...

ACP: (with a strict tone) magar kya? koi problem hai?

Tarika: (stammering tone) nahi sir koi problem nahi hai.

ACP: Good tum ja rahey ho abhijeet ky saat mission pe and its an order.

Tarika: (putting her head down) Yes sir.

ACP: Chalo ghar jav aur kal ki tayari karo.

Tarika: ji sir.

Tarika(pov): Abhijeet key saath, wo bhi london... hey bagvaan! ye sab aap pehaley kyu nahi kiae thy, pehaley kiae hothey tho hamara relationship aur bhi mazbooth hota tha aur koi jagda bhi nahi hota tha. Aab karney sey koi faidha nahi hai. Its all over.

Daya(pov): Thank you bhagavan ji...thank you so much ki Aap mera baath sun liae. Aab aap he mere bhai ki love story pura kijiye. Is mission mein isa chamatkar kijeye ki in dono ko apna pyar mehasus ho.

ACP: (interrupting daya's thoughts) chalo daya.

Daya was busy in thanking god. ACP shook him to bring him from the dream land.

Daya: ji...ji sir.

ACP: Kaha kho gaye ho?

Daya: Kahi nahi sir. Hum chaley...?

ACP: Ha chalo.

 **And they left lab.**

* * *

 **Next day morning:**

 **Every one gathered at the airport to wish good luck for their beloved officer. Soon dr salunkhey along with his assistant arrived at the airport. She was wearing white top in combination to blue jeans. An half sleeved jacket is covering her upper part and black googles gave her a professional look.**

 **Abhijeet was mesmerized by seeing her beauty. But now he neither can appreciate her nor make her blush because of all the happenings in their life since 2 weeks. All the fights, all of sudden decisions, made them far apart. Every time when he goes for a mission she comes to wish him good luck but now he is sure that today she had come only to greet her boss good luck, but not him.**

 **Daya spent previous day completely with his buddy cum brother but did not tell him about salunkhey's dropping off from the mission.**

 **Meantime they heard an announcement signalling their departure. Abhijeet bid bye to his team mates and moved to dr salunkhey by collected his stuff.**

Abhi: Chaleye dr saab.

dr.S: (with a nutty smirk ) Mai...mai kaha chalu bhai?

Abhi: (shocked) kaha...kaha matlab, aap merey saat nahi aarahey?

dr.S: Ye lo yar! is bhai saab ko abi tak nahi pata ki ye kisko lekey mission pe ja raha hai. Kyu daya...nahi bataya abhijeet ko?

 **Abhi glared at daya and was about to ask something but daya escaped by saying** "mein abi atha hu".

dr.S: Ye tho escape ho gaya.

Abhi: Ye kisa mazak hai dr saab...

dr.S: Ye mazak nahi hai abhijeet, mai sach mein nahi aaraha hu. Tarika aarahi hai tumhara saath deney...(with a smirk) i mean mission mein tumhare saath deney.

 **Abhi shocked at this, instantly his bag fell down which was hanging on his broad shoulder.**

Abhi: (shouting) Whatttttt...?

dr.S: Kya abhijeet babu sunthey he hosh udgaye.

Abhi: Mujhey tarika ky saath mission pe jana hai...disgusting!

Tarika: (with a rage) Hello! hello! hold on abhijeet, mujhey bhi koi interest nahi hai tumharey saath aaney ki...samjhey tum...

Abhi: Tho kyu aarahe ho?

Tarika: (folding her both the hands) Mujhey meri boss sy janey ki orders miley thy, is liae aarahe hu, varna thumhare saath janey ki galthi mai kabhi nahi karthi...samjhey...

 **ACP was busy talking with someone on phone. By hearing some noises and seeing abhijeet and tarika's gestures, he cut the call and rushed to them. He had a glance at the surroundings. All were giggling but our love birds are still fighting.**

ACP: Kya hua abhijeet?

Abhi: (noticing ACP sir's presence) Ku...kuch nahi sir.

 **He found something fishy and asked tarika.**

ACP: Tum batav tarika kya baath hai? kyu chilla rahe ho?

Tarika: (putting down her finger which is pointing towards abhi) Nahi sir kuch bhi tho nahi, hum ab chalte hai sir. (To abhijeet) Chaley abhijeet?

Abhi: (to make the moment light) ha...ha...chalo. (To ACP sir) Bye sir.

ACP: (smiling face) Good luck. Sabhal ky rehana.

Daya: Bye! abhijeet. Sabhal ky, aur mujhey information dety rehana. Teek hai...? Bye tarika take care.

Abhi & Tarika: Bye!.

 **Biding bye they both started to London. Let us see whether it'll be a journey of fighting's or journey of love.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! all How was the chappy? Interesting or boring let me know in the reviews. If you feel like adding something in this story then do suggest me.**

 **Forgive me for any sort of mistakes.**

 **Take care. Meet you all soon with a new update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016.**

 **I am very happy today because this is the first year I am celebrating new year as an author in FF family. Thank you so much guys for loving me and my stories.**

 _ **AS Anjaana, Kamikaze Black, Tropicallight, love duo and crazy for abhirika, arooj, kk's lovely sis, Sakshi, aditi, Guddi abhirika fan, Guest, Guest, swinka, Shubhangi, Mistic Morning, Guest, Reann, Guest, ABHICHARM, cid fan, Guest...**_

 _ **Thank you all for reviewing and supporting me, do enjoy this chapter too.**_

 **Here we go with a new update...**

* * *

Both the love birds, better to say angry birds started their journey to London.

Abhijeet settled in his respective seat beside the window. Tarika placed her luggage and settled beside abhi.

Abhi: (aggressively)Tum...tum mere baazu mein kyu bhait rahi ho...?

Tarika: (with a smirk)Abhijeet sir mai aapky baazu mein nahi, balki apne seat mein bhait rahe hu. Waise bhi mujhey koi shauk nahi aap ky paas bhaitne ka.

Abhi: (with much irritated face) No problem madam aap kisi sy request karky bhait lijeye ga...

Tarika: (with the same attitude) Thanks for your kind information sir!, magar Mujhey yahi acha hai.

Abhi: Waise bhi aap ko koi shauk nahi hai na mere paas bhait ny ki, tho kyu bhait rahi ho?

Tarika: Kyu ki meri reservation is seat pey hai...got it!

Abhi: Tho teek hai, chipak ky bhaito yehi pe... mai hi chala jaunga...

Saying this he called air hostess "excuse me ma'am!".

Air hostess: Yes sir, how may I help you?

Abhi: (with a soft smile on his face) Can you please change my place? I am feeling uncomfortable here.

Air hostess: Sure sir!

What air hostess did was awestruck.

Air hostess: (to tarika) Mam can u please get up from the seat.

Tarika obeyed and got up from the seat.

Air hostess: (to abhi) Sir u too please get up from your seat.

Abhi: (with a happy grin) yeah! sure.

Air hostess: Mam get inside and take the window seat.

Tarika: okay.

Abhi: Now tell me where should i sit?

Air hostess: Sir u settle beside tarika mam...

Abhi: (Confused) What?

Air hostess: yes sir, as u were feeling uncomfortable sitting in the window seat, i simply exchanged both of your places.

Tarika started laughing which could be heard by co-passengers. By seeing the scenario and abhi's pouted face all started giggling.

Abhi: (irritated) But i don't want to sit here.

Air hostess: We are sorry sir, all the seats are already reserved. Please adjust yourself. Thank you.

By saying this she left the place which made abhi even more irritated. He left with no option and settled himself beside her. Tarika was unable to control her laughter by seeing his pouted face. She covered her face with a news paper so that abhi could not see her giggling face. But it is of no use, he can't see her face because of news paper barrier but he can hear to her giggling sound.

After some time:

Abhi: (In a helpless tone) Aur kitna hasoo gi tarika! Aadha ghantey se haas rahi ho. Now stop it.

Tarika: (controlling her laugh) Ok...ok...magar abhijeet tum...tumhara chehara dekh...dekhne ka layak tha...haha...

And she started laughing again.

Abhi: Oh! god! Acp sir kaha phasa diya apney mujhey...

Tarika: (diverting the topic) Acha abhijeet hum kya kareinge waha? Kya plans hai tumhara?

Abhi: (grabbed news paper from her hand and started explaining by looking into the paper) Tum kuch mat karna jo kuch bhi hai wo mai kudh karlunga...teek hai...

Tarika: Mera kuch kaam nahi hai tho mujhey kyu appoint kare is mission pe?

Abhi: (Straight away answer without looking at her) Nahi pata...

Tarika: (She pulled the paper from his hand and said) Bolo na abhi...

Abhi: (seriously and shouting) tumhe is liae appoint kare kyu ki tum mujhey thung kar sakho.

Tarika: haa...

Abhi: ha teek suna tumne, mujhey pareshan karne ke liae he ACP sir tumhey appoint kiya.

Tarika: (with a naughty smirk to make him even more irritated) Wow! ye tho bahut acha kaam hai...(and shouts) mission abhi ko pareshan karna shuru...

Abhi: ha ha is subject mein tho thumhey PHD mila hai.

Tarika: Abhi kya is kaam ko acha karne ke liae mujhey medal ya koi rewards milega? batav?

Abhi was unable to tolerate her cute and naughty words. He stared at her for sometime with a disgusting look but no sooner his expression turned into the charming smile.

Abhi: (laughing) Tarika! tum bhi na...pagal ho...

And both started laughing.

Tarika: (with tears in her eyes) Bohut din hogay na abhijeet.

Abhi: (with a soft smile) Kya?

Tarika: Hum isa khool ke haasey huae bohut din hogaya na...

Abhi: (he diverted his gaze from her) Hmm...

Tarika: (with a pleased tone) Abhi! tum hasthey hue bahut handsome lagthey ho.

Abhi looked at her. His smiling expression changing into romantic one by seeing deep into her intense eyes, her curly hair, her charming face and her soothing smile.

Tarika: Abhi hum pehale jise kyu nahi raha sakthey, haasthey, khilthey, eek dusre ky feelings share karthey huae.

He is unable to utter a single word.

Tarika: Ye bachoo jise jagda karthey huae mujhey bilkul acha nahi lagtha abhi.

Abhi: Mujhey bhi.

Tarika: (Happily) Saach! (questioning him) ab se hamara jhagda katham? No more fighting?

Abhi was about to give reply, meantime tarika's phone beeped notifying a message. Both looked at the mobile screen and saw the name which is written "Varun". Abhi's mood suddenly got diverted and made a serious face. His left hand was twisting the seat handler due to his anger. Tarika saw him and scolded varun internally.

Tarika(pov): Ye varun! isko tho phansi pe latkana chahiye. Oh! god! ab mai kya karu. Bahut mushkil se abhi ney mujhsey baath karney ke lia maan liya. Ab kya hoga. Tarika with irritation switched off the phone and threw it in her bag.

Tarika: Abhijeet wo...mai...

Abhi: (interrupts her flow) Mujhey soona hai tarika.

Tarika understood his intention and kept quiet. He leaned his head to the head rest of the seat and closed his eyes. Tarika stared at him with tears in her eyes. Those tears were heavy enough to hold which moved down by touching her cheeks. She rubbed it so that it shouldn't be noticed by others.

Soon she closed her eyes and drifted into deep sleep. Abhi too was slept. Tarika's head was on abhi's shoulder and her right hand clutching his coat tightly. Automatically his right hand holding her shoulder most securely even in his deep slumber.

There peaceful sleep got disturbed by air hostess..."Excuse me sir!"

Abhi: Haa...

Air hostess: Sir, your lunch...

Abhi: Yup! Thanks.

Air hostess: You are welcome.

By saying this she disappeared from the scene. Abhi turned to tarika who was peacefully sleeping like a kid by holding his jacket. She is looking gorgeous in that position. Her innocent face made him smile for a while. He feel like kissing her but suddenly something stroke in his mind which changed his facial expression to bold. He started loosen the grip on her shoulder which he was holding protectively few minutes ago. He was unable to move a part as her head was leaning on his shoulder. So he called her by name with a pleasant tone "Tarika!". There was no response, so he pat her cheek slightly to wake her up. She instead hold the jacket more strongly and buried her head more closely towards his chest by making a sound "hmm". Now abhi was feeling nervous, she is really close to him for the first time. He is about to loose his control and thinking to wrap her with his arms but some corner of his heart was saying him not to touch her as he is no more his girl friend.

He started to remove her grip on his jacket slowly so that it won't hurt her. She suddenly got up by the movement of her hand and looked at him. Both looked at each other and felt embarrassed. Now they are unable to face each other and hiding their gaze. Abhi broke the silence by saying,

Abhi: Hum lunch karey?

Tarika: Haa.

Soon they started eating.

Later they became busy in reading magazines and listening to songs.

At night they landed in London airport and started moving towards hotel by carrying their respective luggage.

Abhi: Tarika kisi ko pata nahi chal na chahiye ki hum mission pe aye hai. So be alert.

Tarika: Ha teek hai abhijeet.

Suddenly a man came opposite to them by blocking the way. Tarika got afraid and hide herself behind abhijeet.

Abhi: Inspector Mark...

Mark: (Shaking his hand) Welcome to London Abhijeet sir.

Abhi: Thank you and glad to meet you mister mark.

Mark: Pleasure is mine sir.

Tarika came forward and stood beside abhjeet. Mark was expecting her introduction and saw her with "who is she" look. Abhi understood his intention and started formal introduction.

Abhi: Mark, she is Tarika, forensic expert of CID mumbai.

Mark: ho! Welcome mam...

Tarika: (smiled) Thank you.

Mark: (to abhi) Sir I have booked a room for you both. Its already late now do take rest, will meet you tomorrow and discuss about the case.

Abhi: Yeah! sure. We will meet tomorrow at sharp 8am.

Soon mark took them to hotel and left by saying "good night". Abhijeet and tarika moved to their respective rooms, got freshen and went to have dinner without any serious talks. Because they need to hid the fact that they are CID officers who came for a secret mission. After finishing their dinner both were going towards their rooms by enjoying the weather of London. Meanwhile tarika's phone rang which displayed caller ID as "Varun".

Tarika: (with nervousness) Hello! varun...ha mai teek hu...ha abi kha lia...wo mai mission hone tak thoda busy rahungi, so its better if you won't contact me for few days...ha...thank u...bye...good night!.

Abhi who was walking beside her, listened the entire conversation. He was neither facing her nor talking to her. His face clearly showed that he was disappointed seriously. Soon they reached their rooms and abhi without even telling good night closed the door.

They were thinking about one another before sleeping.

Tarika(thinking): Hmm...London...meri dream country... kitna sapna dekha tha ki mai aur abhi shadi karke honeymoon pe yehi ayege. Par ab tho sab ulta hogaya. Pata nahi abhijeet kitna feel ho raha hai... varun ke phone atey he uska mood change hogaya...Maujhey kuch bhi karke abhi ko ehasas dilana hai ki mai ussey kitna pyar karti hu. Bhagvan ne hame eek mauka diya hai hamara pyar prove karne ke liae...Mujhe pata hai abhijeet mujse pyar kartha hai...aur hamesha karega.

Abhi(thinking): Tarika varun ke saath kush hai ya nahi? Ye tho pata nahi chal raha. Magar tarika mujhe pyar karthi tho wo kabhi bhi mujhe nahi chod deeti...agar hamara pyar saacha ho tho bagvan he humey mila dengey. ye sab nahi...Ab mujhey mission pe concentrate karna chahiye...

Thinking this both dosed off into deep sleep with a Hope every thing going to be fine in their lives.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy new year guys.**

 **Hope this year will be successful for all of us with our hard work and blessings from God.**

 **Meet you with an other update.**

 **Take care love you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello friends, How are you all...sorry for being late, kya karu my PC is being repaired and not yet fixed. As many people are waiting for this update I typed this chapter at my friends place...forgive me if you come across with any mistakes.

 **Sakshi, aditi, Guddi abhirika fan, Tropicallight, Reann, bossnbear, Mistic Morning, love duo and crazy for abhirika, Mr. Bindas, Avni cid, Kamikaze Black, Atharbashir0619, cid fan, abhirika mylove, bs Thank you all for reviewing...it means a lot to me. Thanks for supporting me even after my irregular updates. Love you all loads :)**

 **arooj: Sorry dear...I made you wait for so long, but what can I do, I was helpless. Anyways thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chappy.**

 **AS Anjaana: Sorry for making you wait dear...As soon as I saw your review today, I went to my friends place and started typing. Specially I should say this chapter is posted for you. Why do you say that you have no right to ask for an update...of course you should demand me to post the updates after all the story theme is all your's... Anyways, thanks for the review, do write the exams well and take care :)**

* * *

Story continues...

Next day 8am, tarika and abhijeet got freshen and came to the reception where inspector mark was waiting. By discussing about the case they left from hotel. Inspector mark took them to a lab where few officers were lying unconscious, those people are victims of the poisonous chemical which the criminal was using.

Abhi(to tarika): Tarika tum in logo ka blood sample check karke antidote banana shuru kardo...

Tarika: Ok!

Abhi(to mark): Mr. Mark Do you know where exactly rakesh stays...? any particular location...?

Mark: Not exactly sir...but we traced the location of his two followers...we may expect some info regarding rakesh from them.

Abhi: Ok then, let's go...

Mark: I am ready sir!

Abhi (to tarika): Tarika antidote bananey mein kitna wakth lage ga?

Tarika: pakka tho pata nahi par do theen ghanto me hojayega...

Abhi: Acha! teek hai...hum rakesh ke aadmiyo ko pakad ke laatey hai...tum yehi rahena...kahi jana mat, ok?

Tarika (smiled, noticing his concern): ok! abhi...tum apna khyal rakna...

He nodded and left from lab. She was busy in preparing antidote with the reference of some books and Dr. Salunkeh. After two hours she succeeded, and injected antidote in the bodies of officers. Three hours later Abhijeet and Mark caught the two followers of rakesh and took them to lab for retrieving the information.

Abhijeet moved towards tarika and inquired about antidote...

Abhi: Tarika antidote ready hai...?

Tarika: Ready bhi hogaya aur inke bodies pe inject bhi kardi...

Abhi: (exclaimed) Kya itni jaldi...ise liey kehata hu aap genious...(with low voice) smart...(with inaudible voice) aur intelligent hai...(and made his head down by realizing tarika's blush).

She suppressed her laugh by seeing his action.

Abhi: Kab hosh ayaga in logo ko?

Tarika: Eek ghanta hogaya inject karke...abi tak hosh aajana chahiye...dekhtey hai we will wait for more ten minutes.

Now Abhi started interrogation with the two people. Both are so stubborn, they denied to tell about their boss. Meantime the officers gained senses and said that they had been to "yad moss" mountain to catch rakesh as they found it is his place of shelter, within no time he injected the harmful poison into their bodies and threw them on the road side.

Soon later Abhijeet, Tarika and Mark reached "Yad moss" mountain which is full of snow and marched one by one on towards the hill. They were unaware of the weather on top of the hill but proceeded with a hope to catch the criminal as early as possible. The area was large enough and the surroundings were getting dark due to the sun set, they hardly have two hours of time to catch the criminal. Due to lack of time they decided to move one in each direction.

Abhi: (pointing his finger) Inspector Mark you move in this direction...

Abhi: (pointing in other direction) Tarika! You move in this direction... (pointing to some other direction) I'll go this way... (He instructed) Remember We all should meet at the same place after an hour...is it ok!?

Mark: Yes sir!

Tarika: Ok Abhi!

Abhi: Ok go ahead...

All turned to their respective directions and started moving. Abhijeet was not in a mood to leave her alone but his duty made him to do that...He turned to see her, She was rubbing her palms and arms due to sever cold.

Abhi: (with a pleasant tone )Tarika!

Tarika: (turned to face him) Haa...

Abhijeet came close to her and instantly removed his jacket.

Abhi: (giving his jacket) Ye pehanlo...

Tarika: (refusing) Nahi Abhi, I am Ok...

Abhi: (with concern) Bohut tandd(cool) hai yaha, tumhe sardi lag jayegi tarika...

Tarika: (looking straight into his concerned eyes) Sardi tho tumhe bhi lage ga abhijeet!

Abhijeet without dragging the topic covered her shoulders with his jacket and turned to leave. She smiled at his concern and got busy with the task.

After 15 minutes Mark found rakesh location under a snow den, soon he made a call to abhijeet and tarika. By the time both reached, they saw mark was lying unconscious on the ground.

Tarika: Abhijeet, Mark ko poisonous chemical inject kar diya gaya...

Abhi: Oh! no ab kya karey?

Tarika: Don't worry abhijeet, mere pas antidote hai.

Abhi: Thank god! jaldi...jaldi inject kardo.

Saying this he moved from there 50 meters apart to find the criminal. Soon after two minutes he heard tarika screaming...From no where rakesh came and caught hold of tarika's hair tightly.

Abhi: Tarika!...

Rakesh: Kyu abhijeet babu...mujhe pakad laney tumhey behj dia police department ney...huh!

Abhi: Ha...pehle tarika ko chodo...nahi tho shoot kar dun ga...

Rakesh: Oh! acha, ye mat bhulo ki mere pas bhi hatyar hai..(and removed a small knife from his shoe)... He dragged tarika's hair and aimed at her neck.

She screamed out of pain, she was trying to let her hair free from the criminals grip but have no enough strength to do. Abhijeet heart pinched with her painful voice and his eyes turned into red with anger.

Rakesh: Gun nichey kardo abhijeet...

Abhi: (with full inspector mode) Ab tumhara bachna mushkil hai rakesh...mai tho tumhe...(his words was cut by tarika's scream)

Aaaaa...! Knife was slightly cutting her skin...blood drops were making its way down her neck... hands are clutching her hair...tears filled eyes were seeing abhijeet from corner. He is afraid...afraid of loosing her, he has no courage to see her blood and surrendered himself.

Abhi: Nahi!...please Tarika ko chod do...

Rakesh: Ab aya abhijeet babu raastey pe...chalo ab gun niche rakdo...

He knelt down in order to put the gun down, instantly he shoot on rakesh elbow. With his sudden act, the knife fell down from rakesh hand and he started moving back. As it is peak of the mountain he suddenly threw tarika and escaped from there.

Tarika slid all the way down from the tip of the mountain and got stuck in the pit hole of the snow. She fell unconscious due to chilled weather, all the snow covered her completely within no time.

Abhijeet didn't bother about criminal because, as of now his top most priority was tarika and her life. He was running like a mad calling out her name at the top of his voice. It was almost fifteen minutes, no where she was visible. He stood at a place breathing hardly, tears made his cheeks wet. He bent down to his knees and calling out her name.

Abhi: (with chocking voice) Ta...Tarika tum kaha ho...please wapas aajav...mujhey tum chahiye...

Abhi joined his both palms requesting god to show her. He rubbed his eyes in order to make his vision clear from tears. Meanwhile his eyes caught hand glouse of tarika. He went to the spot and started removing snow from her. Her body was completely buried inside the snow. He took her head on his knee and slowly removed snow from her face and started patting the cheek.

Abhi: Tarika! Tarika! utoo...

She was frozen and unconscious. He checked her pulse and breath which were almost low. The only way he found was to give rescue breath treatment. Initially he thought it was not correct but later understood that it was the part of CID training to make the person alive. He moved closed to her lips, when both mouths got touched he closed his eyes tightly and input his breath into her's. All the sweet memories with tarika was flashing in abhijeet's eyes while performing the treatment. If tarika would be in sense she might have enjoyed this moment, but it was not that romantic situation.

Soon after two minutes tarika gained senses by giving a slight movement of her hand which was touching abhi's shoulder. He instantly moved apart with the touch but she was not opening her eyes, her body was still frozen like an ice cube. Now her breathing was normal but was half conscious. He made a call to local police and informed about Mark. The troops came and took mark to his home, before rakesh attacked her, she injected antidote into mark's body...thus he is safe.

Abhijeet took tarika to the hotel and informed receptionist to call the doctor immediately. All the way she was in half conscious and was not capable of opening the eyes. She was shivering badly. He took her to the room and laid her on the bed, switch on the room heater. He removed her glouses and socks, and started rubbing the palm and foot. Every time he was asking "Tarika! tum teek ho?", but she was not responding. This made him even more worried.

Doctor came, checked her and informed...

Doctor: Mr. Abhijeet, may I know where did your wife go before 15 minutes of my arrival?

Abhi: (his eyes became double size with shock) Wife!

Doctor: (exclaimed) Why your getting shocked? She is your wife right!

Abhi: (As he do not want to revel his identity, he accepted it) yeah! yeah! she is my wife... Actually! we had been to yad moss mountain...

Doctor: (smiled at him) Oh! I see, enjoying your honeymoon on the hill...nice taste!

Abhi: (His eyes were almost popped out) Honeymoon!...oh! yeah! honey... honeymoon...honeymoon (and blushed at his hardest).

Doctor: (smiled) Ok...ok...now coming to the point, Mrs. Abhijeet was attacked by cold fever.

Abhi: oh! is she alright now?

Doctor: yeah! she is fine now, I have injected a drug so that she gain complete consciousness. Give this medicine to her 3 times a day.

Abhi: Thanks, Thanks a lot doctor.

Doctor: You are welcome gentleman. Hope you have good time in london. Happy honey moon.

Abhijeet got embarrassed, blushing badly by scratching his head.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry guys well in advance because I think this chapter is not up to your expectations. It was not so good as that of my previous updates.**

 **Good or Bad, do tell me in the reviews...**

 **sorry for the mistakes and late updates.**

 **Take care.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello friends...I am back to the author's mode after longgggggggggg time :)**

 **Sorry guys i can't face your angry faces, please forgive me for my irregular updates...**

 **Mr Bindas: Thanks alot...**

 **love duo and crazy for abhirika: Thanks sweety :)**

 **AS Anjaana: Thanks for the review and sorry for being late:( don't mind dear.**

 **Kamikaze Black: Thanks a lot my favorite author...I always wait for your review.**

 **abhirika mylove: Sorry for updating this chapter very late. Thanks for the wonderful review...keep supporting me dear.**

 **aditi: Thanks for the review, BTW rakesh pechle chapter mai pakda nahi gaya...**

 **kunalkk: Thanks for the awesome review...keep supporting me.**

 **Sakshi: Thanks a lot.**

 **deepthi: Thank u so much. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Tropicallight: Thanks dear :)**

 **mistic morning: Thanks a lot dear friend :)**

 **arooj: sorry for being late, BTW thanks for reviewing...hope u like this update too.**

 **ABHIRIKA JAI: Thank u so much :)**

 **Guddi abhirika fan: Hey! guddi how was the update...this is your treat baby...Hope u like it :)**

 **Guest: Thank you :) sorry for making you wait.**

 **Kajal: Thanks a lot dear :)**

 **ABHICHARM: Hey! meri chote...how are you? Missing you and your stories badly :( Thanks for reviewing...**

 **AS Angel: Hey! shubhangi...thanks for the awesome review...I am sorry dear :( please forgive me for the irregular updates. Hope you like this chapter too :)**

 **Shanayaron: Hello dear! Thanks for the review it means a lot to me. Hope you like this chapter too :) Take care.**

 **hp lover shilu: Thanks dear :)**

 **ta: Sorry for making you wait so long.**

 **biki abhirikafan: Thanks a lot.**

 **Preetz: Thanks for the awesome review dear. Sorry for updating new chapter very late. Hope you like this chapter too.**

 **Thanks everybody...**

* * *

 **Story continues:**

The door of the room got opened. A beautiful figure was lying on the bed, clutching her beadsheet tight. Her sleeping position was not a usual one, it was almost C-shaped. Her lips were trembling due to high cold and eyes were swollen. A man came towards and sat beside her bed. He can only see her eyes and lips, as remaining parts of her face are covered with beautiful curls. A smooth smile crept on his face by seeing her, she was more like a kid. He moved her curls by calling her name ever softly... "Tarika...".

He patted her cheek slowly to wake up and succeeded in doing so. She opened her eyes slowly and found his charming smile.

Abhi: Tarika...tum teek ho?

She tried to get up but failed due to weakness... He helped her to sit, by placing a pillow on to her back.

Abhi: How are you feeling?

Tarika: Bahut tandd lag rahi hai abhi...by saying this she wrapped the quilt around her shoulder.

Abhi: tum teek hojav gi tarika...ye garma garam soup peelo...you well feel better.

Tarika: Nhi abhijeet...mujhey nahi peena.

Abhi: Arey! par q?

Tarika(holding her head): Pata nahi abhijeet I am feeling dizzy...meri aankh band ho raha hai...I am unable to open my eyes...mujhey kya hogaya?

Abhi(touching her cheek): Tumhe kuch nahi hua tarika...bas sardhi lag gai...don't panic. Mai hu na tumhare saath. pehley Ye soup peelo...

Tarika: Mujhse nahi hoga abhi...

Abhi: koi baat nahi...mai tumhe pelaunga...bas tum aaa... karna...teek hai?

Without waiting for her reply he started feeding her. It was not just a soup, along with ingredients of soup it also contains his love. Which is more tastier then anything else. Soon he finished the job with a mild chitchat.

Abhi(finished his task by giving her water): ye lo paani peelo...

Tarika: I am sorry abhijeet... Tumhe bahut pareshan kar rahi hu na mai?

He saw tears in her eyes which were about to move down the cheeks. he don't like tears in her beautiful eyes. To make the situation lite he said,

Abhi: Arey! tarika tum bhul gai... mujhe pareshan karne ke liae he tho ACP sir tumhe appoint kia tha is mission par...

Tarika(She laughed at this): Abhijeet! tum bhi na...

Abhi(smiled in reply): This is not enough tarika...mai completely pareshan nahi hua hu abi...kuch aur tareka dundho yar mujhe pareshan karne...

Tarika(laughing out loud): Abhi... ab bas karo... mai seriously pooch rahi thi, tum ne usey joke mai badal diya.

Abhi: Arey! mai bhi seriously bhol rahu hu, ki tum mujhe seriously pareshan karo, thaki mai seriously serious ho javu.

She started laughing madly. By seeing her even he was laughing. This almost lasted for 10 minutes. Soon later abhijeet asked...

Abhi: Tarika...ab tum teek ho?

Tarika: Ha abhi...better than before...tum ne jadu kardiya mujh pe, you are a magician!

Abhi: Jaadhu mai ne nahi soup ne kiya.

Tarika(pov): nahi abhijeet jaadhu tumhare pyar ne kia...wo pyar jo most impossible ko bhi possible kar detha hai. Kash ye pyar varun se rishta hone se rookh deta... mujhe ye pyar chahiye abhijeet...ye mera huk hai.

Abhi: Tarika, kya sonch rahi ho? yehi ki mujhe kise pareshan karna...hmm...

Tarika: Haha...nahi wo bas ise he kuch...

Abhi(cutting her words): kuch mat soncho ab ye dawayi lelo aur sojav.

Tarika: Thanks abhijeet...

She took the medicine and dozed off. Whole night he was with her, sleeping on the couch, as he was afraid that she may be attacked by cold fever at any instance. He frequently checked her body temperature and rubbed her hands and feet whenever he finds inconsistency in her breathing. Don't know when he shifted his place, but in the morning he was half lying on the bed beside her, resting his head on to the headrest and his right hand was holding tarika's shoulder protectively. Her head was in his lap and her one hand was clutching his t-shirt tight.

Next day inspector mark came to hotel to meet abhijeet. He knocked abhijeet's room door for 2 minutes. As no response came, he pressed the door knob, seems like it was locked. He thought abhi and tarika might had been out for investigation and started to leave but came two steps back and saw tarika's room door was open a bit. As a casual police officer's mentality he thought something might be wrong and removed his gun from the pocket. He opened the door completely with a bang! and saw the beautiful scenario which made his lips curve a bit. He pulled out his phone from the pocket and took a pic, that had overloaded cuteness. He kept the phone and gun in his pocket and knocked the room door.

Abhijeet eyes got opened with the sound, by seeing his position he got up instantly from the bed.

Mark: Good morning sir!

Abhi(embarrassed): Good morning ! How is your health now?

Mark: It's fine sir... now I am alive only because of tarika mam. I wanna thank her...

Abhi: Well you can thank her later, we are getting late now...let me get ready...I'll be back in 15 minutes

Mark: Yup! sure sir. How about tarika mam? She is not getting up, why? is she alright?

Abhi: No, she was actually attacked with cold fever, she needs rest for now.

Mark: fever! how so sudden?

Abhi: (described the entire story which took place at yad moss mountain after mark's unconsciousness).

Abhijeet made his way to his room without disturbing her sleep. Later, He went out for investigation by locking her room door, so that no one should interrupt her sleep.

Both the inspectors were searching for the criminal, they made everyone alert this time. For them catching the culprit is easy now, as he entered into the city. Soon the criminal was caught red handed by our senior inspector. Now he doesn't even have the poisonous chemical to spray and escape. With this the mission was successfully completed and Rakesh was prisoned.

* * *

 **Mumbai:**

Phone started buzzing in ACP sir's pocket. The caller ID made him alert, all were seeing his astonished face.

ACP: Hello Abhijeet...

Abhi(happily): Mubharak ho sir...CID ki jeet hogie...

ACP(smiled): Shabash! beta...mujhey pata tha, pata tha ye zaroor hoga...

Everyone got the point and soon surrounded ACP with the excitement cum joyful faces.

ACP(by seeing daya's face, asked abhi): Tum teek hona...?

Abhi: Ha sir mai teek hu...ap sab kisey hai? aur daya kisa hai?

ACP sir assured daya through eyes that abhi is fit and fine.

ACP: Hum sab teek hai aur tumhara daya bhi teek hai...(this made abhi and daya smile)...acha tho kab aarahe ho India? yaha sab log tumhe aur tarika ko dekhne tadap rahe hai...(said by glancing at everyone)...aaj sham ki flight hai na...tho...

Abhi(ACP was cut by abhijeet's words): nahi sir hum parso ke flight se nikhlenge...zarasal tarika ka tabyat teek nahi hai...

ACP: kyu? kya hua tarika ko?

Abhi: (he described all the scene)...tho doctor ne kaha ki usey do din ki rest chahiye.

ACP: Ab teek hai na uski tabyat?

Abhi: Ha sir pareshani ki koi baath nahi hai...mai sab samhal lunga.

ACP: Tarika ki tabyat teek hone tak vahi rahena...koi jaldi nahi hai...Samjhe?

Abhi: Yes! sir.

ACP: Acha! teek hai...ab mai rakhtha hu...khyal rakna...

Abhi: Ji sir! Bye!

He disconnected the call and soon reached Hotel. He unlocked tarika's room door and saw her like a red colour angry bird sitting on the bed.

Abhi(by seeing her face suspiciously he asked): Ta...Tarika tum teek ho?

Tarika: Shut up! abhijeet! tum mujhey room me bandh karke kyu chale gaye?

Abhi: wo...wo is liae ki tum bahar na jaav.

Tarika: Kyu na javu mai bahar?

Abhi: Kyu ki tumhara tabyat teek nahi hai tarika...bahar javogi tho sardhi lag jayegi...is liae...

Tarika(by cutting his words): abhijeet mai yaha koi rest lene ya holiday mananey nahi aayi...pata hai meri dham ghut raha tha andhar bait ke...

Abhi, passing by her moved towards window and said,

Abhi: Arey! dhum ghut raha tha tho ye...ye windows open kar lethey...

Tarika: Chup karo abhi! mazak mat karo aur mai has ne ki mood mai bilkul bhi nahi hu...samjhe?

Abhi saw her angry face, she is getting more hyper now. This is not good for her health. So he started accepting her demands. He stood like a guilty kid crossing his hands towards his chest.

Abhi: Acha! acha! I am sorry tarika...galthi mera hai...tum pehle shant ho jav...

Tarika: Ha galthi tumhara hai... tum ne mujhey uttaya nahi...

Abhi(with his head down): Sorry!

Tarika: uper se lock karke chaley gaye...

Abhi: Again sorry!

Tarika: Aur hotel ke logo se ye keha diya ki mujhe disturb na kare aur bahara naa aney dhy...

Abhi: Again and again sorry!

Tarika: Isa he hua tho case khon solve karega?

Abhi(suppressing his laugh and said to himself): isa bol rahi ho ki case hamesha tum he solve karthi ho...

Tarika: Kya bola tumne?

Abhi: Nahi nahi kuch nahi...mai ye bhol raha hu ki case solve hogaya tarika...mission successfully completed!

He said with all enthusiasm. She was awestruck by hearing those words.

Tarika(she calm down with the sudden news): Kya rakesh pakda gaya?

Abhi: Ha...

Tarika: Kab?

Abhi: Abi abi thees minute pehale...

Tarika(happily): Acha! tho case solved...

Abhi: Ha ab tum rest lo...tumhara tabyat kuch teek nahi hai.

Tarika: Meri tabyat ko kya hua abhijeet, mai teek hu...

Abhi(with atmost concerned voice said): teek ho? apni chehara dekha hai...

He came forward, rubbed his fingers against her eyes and said, "tumhare aankhe dekho kitna swell hogaya hai". Touched her cheek and said "apna chehara dekho kitna pale dikh raha hai" and pulled her nose lovingly and said, "ye nak dekho kitna laal laal hogaya hai".

"Aaah! abhi" she yelled at him with pain.

Abhi: Ab iske liae bhi sorry bolu kya?

Tarika: Haha... not required.

* * *

 **At Night:**

They had fun talking with each other. Even though she is fine he don't want to leave her alone and thought to sleep in her room.

Abhi: Tarika if you don't mine...mai tumhare kamre main sojav? kyu ki...

Tarika(not allowing to complete his sentence because she already know he was going to talk about her health): You no need to take my permission abhi.

He gave his charming smile as a reply.

Tarika: Itna care kyu karthey ho mujhe abhi?

Abhi: kyu ki ye mera farz hai.

Her ears got alert by hearing this words from him. Usually he feel embarrassed after uttering such words subconsciously but now he was feeling shy. He was having direct eye contact with her which says, what he just said was true with all his consciousness.

Without having further conversation he said "Good night tarika! zaroorat pada tho mujhey utta lena."

Tarika(shy smile): Good night abhi!

Tarika (pov): Bagvan JI! aap ne tho chamatkar kar diya...mera pehla wala abhi mujhe wapas mil gaya. Thank you so much god! Wo...wo mujhse ankhe nahi chupa raha tha, mujhse bahut friendly baath kar raha tha, jisa pehla kartha tha... yeppieee! Daya kitna khush hoga ye sunkar, after all ye daya ka he plan tha hum dono ko mission pe bhej ne ka... ab bas abhijeet ko apna dil ki baath bolne pe majbur kijeye bhagvan ji.

Abhi(pov): Tarika ko varun ke saath sonch bhi nahi saktha. Mujhe tarika chahiye, kisi bhi kimat par...mai usey sache mann se pyar kartha hu...Aunty ke baath sun kar mai tarika ko varun se shadhi ke liae mana lia, magar ye mai nahi chahta, naahi tarika shadhi ke liae tayar hai. Mujhe pata hai tarika bhi mujhse pyar karthi hai...sirf mujhse. Jane anjane tarika ko bahut rulaya...bahut takleef dia, par ab ye nahi hoga. Bol dunga tarika ko mera dil ki baath. magar kise...uske karib jathey he mera muh nahi kholtha...kisey kahu. Ab ye tho daya se he pooch na padega. Mumbai jane ke baath pehla kaam ye he hai mera. Kuch bhi hojay, koi kuch bhi kahe mujhey, mai tho tarika ko apna pyar izhar karke rahunga. Magar tarika naa kahegi tho mera kya hoga...mai kise jee saktha hu uske bina. Ye varun beech mai aakey hamara beech ki duriya aur bhi bhada diya. Nahi...nahi tarika naa nahi kahegi mujhe...negatively mat soncho abhijeet, bas tarika pe dyan do...wo tumhara pyar paane ke liae kuch bhi karsakthi hai...kuch bhi...daya kaha tha na "she loves me more than anything", apna pyar pe barosa rakho...sab teek hojaye ga.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank u all for the precious reviews that means a lot. Sorry for irregular updates. Hope you all didn't forget the story theme.**

 **Leave your precious review for this chapter too.**

 **Love you all :)**

 **Take care.**


End file.
